The Spirit Withen Us All
by Loveless114
Summary: Based after the 5th season Leo didn't know where to go from here, he felt like he was missing something, something that he couldn't put his finger on? Parings Leo-OC Don-C Mikie-OC and Raph-Jade. Please read and reveiw


This is based after the fifth season of TMNT, the new cartoons. I don't own turtles just my OC's, Thank-you and hope you enjoy.

-Chapter One-

Leo was sitting in central park, it was past midnight and their was no one around, proable because of the huge festival on the docks. Leo had left the lair needing some fresh air, so much had happened to him and his brother was it possible that they would ever have a normal life? Well as normal as Mutant turtles could have.

Leo sat hiddening behind a tree in the far corner of the park, but not close enough to the fence to hear the cars, he sat with his legs crossed, from habit of course. He loved his brothers don't get him wrong but he felt like he was missing something, and also Master Splinter has mentioned they would be meeting some new people.

Apparantly a clan of unique ninja's as Master Splinter had put it were migrating to New York, for a fresh start, Master hadn't gone into details, and when asked how he knew them he said meditation was the way and then told them they should be working harder at it themselves.

Leo shook his head and thats what he was ment to be doing, practicing trying to make sense of what Master Splinter had said. Leo closed his eyes, blocking out the world. Leo sat in silence then suddenly a large swark was heard, was heard Leo jumped to his feet. Again the noise was heard, Leo moved faorward into the bushes til he saw what was making the noise, three cats had managed to pin down a bird, but this was no normal bird, it has beautiful yellow eyes, and was grey coloured with a barred underbelly, it resemebled what Leo believed was a hawk.

The bird looked at him, and before Leo knew it he pounced and swatted the cats away, picking up the bird gently, it appeared its wing was broken, he held it to his chest. The bird looked at him, almost pleading for help.

"Its all right, your safe" The bird seemed to relax and thats when Leo saw it, not only was it a beautiful grey colour, but it had gold on the end of its wings, he gentle touched the wing. The bird made a noise and Leo removed his hand. "What are you?"

Leo then turned and headed for home, Leo walked in the door, he could hear Mikie and Raph arguing over a game, Leo walked past Donnies room and looked inside. "Hey Don could I have your help in the kitchen for a sec?" Don looked from his table of gadgets and then looked at what Leo had in his hands. "What that?" "Thats what I want help with"

Leo headed to the kitched he could hear Don putting his stuff on the table, and heard the closing of his door, Leo walked into the kitchen. Master Splinter was making tea, he looked up at his son and smiled, then he noticed what was in Leo's hand and his smiled faded. "Leo I see you made a friend"

Leo sat on the table putting the bird gentle down, the bird stood on its legs and started to survey its surrounds, Don then entered, followed by Mikie and Raph still arguing. "Wow thats a pretty bird now that I get a look at it" Don walked over at sat next to Leo, the bird stared at Don, looking puzzeled. "Hey Leo its wing doesn't seem to be sitting right" Don gentle lent over to touch the bird and it hopped out of his reach, "Okay bird doesn't like to be touched" Leo shook his head "It not that" Leo put his hands out and the bird hoped on to his hands "It just doesn't want it touching its wings, you know I thought it might have being broken but it could just be sprained" Leo looked at the bird this way and that. "Well we better X-ray it to be sure, but first I might have a look and see if I can figure out what our friend is" Don rose from the table, putting his hand under his chin observing the bird.

"Woah Leo nice bird and its got gold wings" Mikie put his hands on his brother shoulders and lent right over putting his face withen centermeters of the bird.

"Where'd you find it, no offence bro didn't think you were the pet person?" Raph looked at his brother from other side of the room.

"Owww" Mikie jumped back holding his beak, "It bit me" Mikie started to rub his beak.

Raph laughed and walked over slapping Leo on the back "I like this bird Leo, keep it, by the way what is it?"

"Well if you ask me its definatly a bird of prey, look at its beak see the curve, but what kind?" Don put his hand under his chin trying to figure out the identy of their new friend.

"Its a Japanese Sparrow Hawk" All the turtles looked at Master Splinter "They are very rare these days, beautiful birds. But I must say I've never seen one with gold tipped wings. You better look after her Leonardo she is special I can sense it" Master Splinter nodded, then grabbing his tea left the room.

"Wow so she's a hawk, I'll go do some research see what we have to feed her" Don left the room.

"A hawk huh? Well what you gunna call her?" Raph looked at Leo, Leo stared at the bird, the bird looked back at him.

"I say we call it lunch cause if it ever bites me again it will be" Mikie growled at the bird

Smack, "Shut-up Mikie" Raph snickered as he enjoyed the satisfaction of hitting Mikie.

Leo smiled at the bird, "I think I'll call her Sparrow, what you think" Leo looked at his brother, they looked at him then looked at the bird and started to smile. "I think she likes it" Raph pointed at Sparrow who was nodding her head. The turtles laughed, "Well Sparrow it is welcome to the family" Leo laughed and rose, he noticed Sparrows wing was sitting normally. He put Sparrow on his shell and headed to Donnie's room, followed by his brothers.

It didn't take long for Donnie to do the research, and the X-ray, "She's fine Leo, and her diet seems pretty normally for hawks, mice, small animals, basically nice fresh meat is what she likes." Leo patted Sparrow on the head.

"But on thing puzzels me" Donnie scrathed his bald head. "Whats that Don?" Leo looked at his brother, Raph and Mikie had left to contiue with their game. "Its just her nature, shes so used to being touched she doesn't seem wild at all, and I did research she's endangered so people aren't aloud to have them as pets and also why she here?" Don scrathed his head again.

Leo rose from his seat, and looked at Don. "I don't really care about the reasons but she's staying as long as no ones looking for her" Leo left the room, he heard Don muttering but couldn't catch what he said. Leo went to his room and sat down on the ground, gentle putting Sparrow on the ground, she looked at him. "Are you the answer to my feelings? Are you here to help me through this pain, I don't understand is?" Sparrow looked at Leo, made a little chirp and walked up to him, Leo put down his hand and brought Sparrow to his face, Sparrow chirped again and gentle put her beak on Leos beak, then hopped back. Leo smiled and put Sparrow on his shell, closing his eyes.

"I take that as a yes" Leo kept his eyes closed and started to mediate.

End of Chapter One- Please reveiw, chapters will be loaded regularly, Hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
